The Ties That Be
by LadyofMischief
Summary: After season seven Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Spike move to England (Little Whinging, Surrey) for some peace and quiet. Guess who gets offered the DADA position at Hogwarts....not who you think.
1. The Attack

The Ties That Be

By Lady of Mischief

Disclaimers: If you think I own any of this besides the storyline then you should go have your brain checked NOTE this means I don't own it, never did, never will, no copyright infringements intended, blah, blah, blah.......

A/n: blame the strange title on lambentness, she threatened me, she made me use it!!!

That girl is scary much.

Reviews are good, please review, pwetty pwease?

Umm....."blah" – talking

/blah/ - thinking

_**blah** - _incantations

Anyway on with the ficcieness.

Chapter One: The Attack

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

A scrawny sort of boy stepped in front of Dawn and snarled at her. Dawn looked down at him. She could take him and beat him.

"I don't think that's any of your business""

She made to walk past him but unbeknownst to her three more guys had sneaked up from behind her, and at theta moment the two closest grabbed her.

"Hey-"

Someone clapped a hand over her mouth and the scrawny one in front of her punched Dawn in the stomach. Dawn fell to her knees. One of them then hit her over the head with something hard and she lost consciousness. Malcolm and Gordon proceeded to drag Dawn towards the park, her shins getting badly scraped and bruised because of it. Peirs and Dennis followed.

"Hey BigD, look what we found"

Dawn heard this just as she regained conciousness.

/BigD? Well that's a stupid nickname/

"Wake up!"

Someone kicked her in the ribs, she felt the bones snap, her eyes shot open and she cried out in pain. Dudley pulled her roughly to her unsteady feet. Dawn, dazed, in pain and somewhat frightened didn't get time to register anything more than person in front of her strongly resembled a really fat pig with a wig before he planted his mouth on hers and forced his tongue inside her mouth. The experience was far too disgusting to be called a kiss, Dawn bit him until she tasted blood in her mouth she spit it out.

/Yuck! I really don't see how vamps can drink blood it tastes horrid/

"Owwww! Why you little bitch!"

Dudley knocked her to the ground and went to kick her.

"Move away from her." The voice was deadly calm.

Using the last of her strength Dawn raised her head

"Spike?" she whispered, then seeing black hair and dark glasses "Nope, not Spike"

She fell into blessed and pain-free oblivion.

Harry stood pointing his wand at Dudley, who was frozen in mid-kick. He lowered his foot "You can't use that! You'll get thrown out of your freak school! Your....your not allowed" Dudley didn't sound entirely sure of his words.

"I am seventeen. Legally if I want to then no-one is going to stop me."

Dudley gulped, visibly frightened at Harry's words.

"Hey BigD? What are you scared of this little runt for? It's only a twig."

Harry thought it was Malcolm who said this but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sc...scared of him!" Dudley denied

Harry nearly smiled "Oh, but you should be. You really should be" Dudley stepped back.

Peirs stepped toward Dawn "And why is that?" he sneered. He kicked her and she groaned in pain.

"**_Wingardium Leviosa!" _**Harry magically 'tossed' Peirs over with Dudley. "Because I am a wizard" he brandished his wand threateningly at the five boys, who bolted as a collective group at the gesture.

"It's a good thing Dumbledore made me take that magical healing course last year." Harry murmured to himself as he attended to Dawns injuries.

When he was finished all of Dawns bones were back in their rightful places, nice and whole and the nasty gash on the back of her head was completely healed up. The scratches and bruises that were left would heal naturally within the next few days.

/How would it be explained if she was attacked and there wasn't a scratch on her?/

"Excuse me, Miss. Wake up your are safe now." Harry shook her gently trying to wake the girl up.

Dawn's eyes opened. "Hey who are you?" Before Harry could answer, Dawn remembered. "You're the one that saved me! Thankyou!"

Impulsively she threw her arms around his neck. Harry blushed.

"Uhhh...you're welcome."

"Do you know what the time is?"

Harry checked his watch. "9:29"

Dawn groaned. "And Buffy said to be home by nine. Oh great." She sighed "Oh well I guess she'll just have to deal." She shot a glance nervously over her shouder.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" offered Harry seeing how skittish she was.

"Hold this." Dawn handed him a cross on a chain, he held it in the palm of his hand. She pretended to tie her shoelace then took it back. "If you don't mind."

End Chapter One.

LadyofMischieh(LoM)= I'm sorry, Dawnie but I had to for the good of the story!

Dawn= Screw the good of the story! Getting beat up I can live with, I don't likie it but I can live with it. But you made that....that......PIG! kiss me, not that, that can be called a kiss.....ewww.

Spike= Damn having a soul, I'd cheerfully kill that Dudley kid and the author of this atrocity but I can't.

LoM= Duh! Of course youy cant kill me I'm writing this scene!


	2. Walking Home

The Ties That Be

By Lady of Mischief

Disclaimers: If you think I own any of this besides the storyline then you should go have your brain checked NOTE this means I don't own it, never did, never will, no copyright infringements intended, blah, blah, blah.......

A/n: blame the strange title on lambentness, she threatened me, she made me use it!!!

That girl is scary much.

I thank those nice people who reviewed my story.

Here be the fic!

"blah" – talking

/blah/ - thinking

_**blah** - _incantations

Chapter Two: Walking Home

Dawn wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, the young girl was quite cold. Beside her walked a tall boy with black hair and an odd scar, he noticed her shivering and draped his jacket around her shoulders. Dawn stiffened up and then relaxed again, the young man's body heat still clung to the jacket and she was already warm within its folds.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Harry, yours?"

"Dawn."

"Its nice to meet you Dawn."

She took a deep breath. "Who were those boys, the ones that ambushed me I mean."

"The fattest one is my cousin Dudley, the others are his friends. Peirs the rat-faced one and Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon. Dudley is the leader because he is the stupidest and fattest of the lot." Harry explained

"Aren't you afraid they'll take it out on you for getting me out of there?"

"Nah. I can run faster than all of them and I am better at self-defence so they usually leave me alone now."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah with my cousin, uncle and aunt." He grimaced

"Well that can't be fun."

"Not especially"

Dawn laughed, and then she clutched her side in pain. Even though Harry had reset her bones and such, she was still pretty sore from being repeatedly kicked.

"You okay?" Harry asked supporting her so she didn't fall

"I'm alright I am just glad nothing seems to be broken" she said

"Yeah.........." Harry trailed off but Dawn didn't notice because at that moment someone called out from behind them.

"Hey Nibblet. Where have you been? You're sisters getting frantic"

Dawn practically ran into the blond strangers arms. "Spike!"

"Hey Short-stuff" The newcomer whose name was apparently Spike or so Harry assumed noticed the bruises adorning her face and arms. "What happened?" he growled menacingly, eyes turning suspiciously to Harry who could have sworn that they flashed yellow.

"I... I got attacked" Dawn whispered

"By who?" Spike ground out "I'll hunt them down and pound them into pulp no matter how many headaches I get!"

The comment about headaches confused Harry but as Dawn had started to cry again and wasn't at that point capable of speech. Harry answered the blonde ones question. "A gang of guys that live in the area, grabbed her."

Dawn recovered the power of speech but it was still punctuated by the odd hiccup. "If it weren't for ,hic, Harry here I really don't wanna, hic, think about what might of happened." She shuddered and hiccuped some more but otherwise was quieter and a lot calmer.

"Harry....eh?"

"Well I think it's a little more common than Spike"

Spike roared laughing. "Point taken kiddo." Dawn giggled and then winced when it caused her pain yet again. "Who are these kids?" Spike demanded, refering to Dudley and gang. "And where are they?"

"One of them is my cousin, I can pretty much guarantee that he wont step foot out of his own bedroom for another week or so" Harry was expecting to be at the Burrow by that time but Dawn and Spike weren't to know that. "As for his four friends I willing to bet that they are at home hiding and not likely to come out for awhile either." He smiled wickedly.

Spike looked at Harry sizing him up. /This kid take on five other boys and not have a scratch on him? Yeah right, and demons quiver at the sight of rabbits./ Then remembering Anya's fear and hatred of afore-mentioned fuzzy creatures and his own unlikely situation. /But then again who am I to judge whats possible and what is not? Me a vamp with a soul who fell in love with the slayer before I got it and who watches out for her kid sister. Who just so happens to be a mystical key who can open all the hell dimensions. Like that is normal/

"Right then, you scamper off home and I'll take Dawnie here back to her sister."

Spike expected to be obeyed immediately but......

"Hey Dawn is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its okay. Big Bad and peroxide here will look after me. Buffy would kill him if he didn't"

End Chapter Two

LoM= So you like?

Harry= I gotta ask. 'Nibblet'? Dawnie I can understand but 'Nibblet'?

LoM= Don't worry all will be revealed...........................later.......much later.

Spike= Why am I included in this mess?

LoM= Because you're my favourite vampire William that's why.


	3. Dawnies Revenge

The Ties That Be

By Lady of Mischief

Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own anything bar some voices that no one else seems to hear............therefore I lay claim to them!

Thank you muchly for the great ideas people! And Vld I was already halfway through your idea when I read your message. Great minds think alike huh?

I am soooooooo...... sorry for neglecting you guys, but school got in the way of my writing. Also I have no hope of updating till at least Friday cause I'm going on a school camp. If I haven't updated by next Saturday will some of you guys send me scathing e-mails to remind me? This would be most helpful.

"blah" – talking

/blah/ - thinking

_**blah** - _incantations

At this point I suppose you guys probably want to read yes?

Chapter three: Dawnies Revenge

Approximately one week later, well nine days to be precise. One Dawn Summers was striding purposefully towards the park. Anyone who even glanced at this young lady could tell that she unhappy, that she was really mad.

Scratch that Dawn was absolutely furious. The fear she had felt previously had dissipated and been replaced with rage. She practically ran the rest of the way to the park. Standing near the swings was an abnormally fat boy of about Dawns own age.

"Hey you!" she snapped angrily

The bot turned and a stupid grin could be seen on his pudgy face.

"Harry can't save you this time. I'm gonna teach you to obey your betters." Dudleys tone was smug.

"And I suppose you think your better than me then?" she asked icily

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, and then after he figured it out "You'll pay for that!" he started toward her.

"No, you and your sleazy friends will pay."

Dawn took a small throwing knife and tossed it in a seemingly careless fashion at Dudley, in actual fact she was just aiming to scare him with the knife not kill him with it or anything like that.

The blade narrowly missed his shoe and sank into the soft soil. He jumped back with a frightened yelp.

"It isn't nice to attack defenceless people for no reason. You are and evil little boy who enjoys others pain." Dawn stepped forward menacingly; she sure as hell didn't look defenceless now. "And I am through with being nice."

Dawn kicked his legs out from under him, just like her sister had taught her to do. His head hit on the A-frame of the swings as he went down.

/This is too easy!/

"Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

He struggled unsteadily to his feet. Dawn punched him in the ribs once followed by elbowing his in the face. His nose broke with a satisfying crunch and fell once more. This time however he did not bother to get up, Dawn kicked and rolled the whimpering git under a tree. And that was where she left him.

Dawn sat on a swing, rocking gently to and fro while cleaning her knife.

/Having the Slayer as a sister sure is handy sometimes/

Now to fully explain the next bit I have to let you in on a little secret. All of Dudley Dursley's friends were nice and deep in that fun little stage called denial. Take Peirs for example. If anyone asked him what caused all the bruising he had from being thrown by Harry he would swear blindly that he tripped on a tree root and fell into said tree. The fact that he was nowhere near a tree at the time has absolutely no bearing on his version of the night's events. However he did remember Dawn.

Dawn watched through the veil of her hair as someone approached her.

"BigD? Where are ya?" Peirs called not seeing Dudley.

"I'm afraid he is otherwise occupied at the present." Dawn said coolly. She stood.

"Hey you're that girl from last week! What do you mean?!" Peirs being one of Dudleys friend was incurably stupid and hadn't the slightest clue as to what Dawn said.

/Geez. What an idiot./ she thought.

"Yes I am and I have come back for a little retribution." Now any normal person would at this point probably run from Dawn as the girl was being just plain scary. Her sister would have thought twice about taking her down while she was in this mood.

As he had no idea what the word retribution actually meant and he was completely ignorant of exactly how pissed off this young lady was Peirs simply stood there and voiced his confusion once more.

"What?"

/Moron./

Dawn walked up to him and before he realised anything let alone her intent she sent him sprawling on the ground with a well-placed punch to the solar-plexus. He lay there for a moment stunned.

/Did a GIRL just send me flying with a single bloody punch?/

Dawn was waiting for him to get up so she could beat the crap out of this guy.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Peirs Polkiss." He replied without thinking.

/Why did I tell her that? Why did she even ask?/

"Well Peirs Polkiss, are you going to get up of the ground or are you scared you'll get beat up by a girl?"

"HEY!"

The idiot jumped to him feet and charged at Dawn. She neatly sidestepped him and tripped him up; he was on the ground again.

"Have a nice trip?"

He got up and once more attempted to attack Dawn, and once more she knocked him to the ground.

"Eat dirt."

Dawn slid her knife out of its protective sheath making sure it flashed menacingly in the moonlight. There was a dark glistening patch near the blades tip.

/Hmmm.... I didn't get all the mud off/

"W...w...what the hell are you going to do with that?"

Peirs was still on the ground stuttering in his fright. He saw the smear of mud on the blade.

"Blood!"

He fainted.

"What a wimp."

"Yep. I have to agree with you there 'bit"

Dawn turned around and faced Spike

"Why are you following me? Did Buffy send you on babysitting duty or something?"

Dawn was furious, how dare her sister do that.

"Nope, I figured someone might need to stop you from really hurting these kids too bad."

"Fine then you can drag Mr. I-faint-at-the-sight-of-blood over to that tree where his friend is."

Spike picked Peirs up by his collar and literally dragged him to where Dawn had indicated. He was making no attempt to save the boy any scratches or bruises, just pulling him along by his collar.

"Spike! I'm going home."

Dawn started walking down the street, in the direction of home and before long Spike was strolling beside her.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"It's Harry's"

"Right then."

The two continued down the street the street lights illuminating their forms every time the passed one.

End Chapter Three

LoM= this chapter sucked sorry guys.

Spike= and to whom are you apologising?

LoM= the readers

Spike= You mean people actually read this drabble????!!!!

LoM= Spike, I'm warning you. Do you really want to piss me off? (brandishes pen)

Spike (gulps audibly)= Not really

Dawn= So much for the Big Bad

Spike= Bugger they're ganging up on me


End file.
